This invention relates to a portable tape recorder of a cassette type or the like, more specifically to a tape recorder with a full-mechanical automatic reverse system.
As is generally known, systems for tape recorders capable of reciprocative recording or reproducing are called automatic reverse systems. These automatic reverse systems can automatically continue recording or reproducing for a reverse operation without changing the states of tape loading and setting of a control section when the end of a tape is reached in a forward operation, providing special facility for prolonged recording or play-back.
Such automatic reverse systems of prior art type, however, are large-sized, heavy and expensive, requiring high power consumption, because they include an electromagnetic switching mechanism such as solenoid plunger.
Thus, none of these automatic reverse systems could be applied to a portable tape recorder of a cassette type or the like whose requirements include compactness, light weight and low price, as well as low power consumption which is essential because of the use of batteries for power supply.